Paper Planes
by ShadowofaHeart
Summary: A lonely Nobody. A dying girl. Their only communication is through paper planes. Will she survive? Or will he never know her name? OC/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Aaaaand another story. Can't seem to finish one without starting another... ^^;**

**Special thanks to FireWolfHeart, for making me get up and type this. XD Anywho... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Mhm... yep... I own Kingdom Hearts. BOW BEFORE ME KH FANS! ...Just kidding. Your money is enough. XD I also don't own Onix, nor do I want to. (Scare. E.) She belongs to FireWolfHeart. Nope, don't own Vocaloid either... such a shame, I know. ;) I do own Xane, though!)**

* * *

**Paper Planes**

"_**One time, at one place in this world, we communicate through paper airplanes."**_

_ A time ago in a sorrowful place, the lonely prisoner fell for a girl. Through the barrier he could see her and his heart would beat, heart would beat, for h-_

**Error...**

**Error... **

**Error...**

**~*Transferring Data*~**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . **

**. . . . Loading . . . . **

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**~*Transfer Complete*~**

Some time ago in a faraway place, a lonely Nobody fell for a girl. Through the window he could see her and his 'heart' would beat, 'heart' would beat...

For her~...


	2. Chapter 2

**Paper Planes**

"_**Every soul has its story, and every story has its beginning."**_

Two teenagers, a boy and a girl, ran through a never-ending meadow. Birds chirped in the distance as a light breeze swept through the sea of flowers, leaving a few petals in the teens' hair. The smell of pollen and spring was in the air, the season at its greatest time. The sun shone without a hindrance, a cloudless day like usual. Beads of dew sprinkled the grass and flowers, creating small rainbows when hit by the sun. Not another soul was there, but neither seemed to mind nor notice as they continued their playing and running.

The boy laughed, carefree and happy, his cerulean eyes shining with pure joy. The sound echoed through the land, but only reached two pairs of ears. The boy's pitch-black hair was spiked and messy, spreading in all directions in a gravity-defying way, with a few bangs falling in his face. He was a bit tall for his age, a head taller than the girl, with a nice tan. Blue, black, and purple spots splotched around his face and arms. He wore a loose, dirtied, and torn white shirt that practically hung off of him in strips, revealing deep red wounds on his back and more bruises on his chest and stomach. His tan pants were worn and tattered, patched in several places and a bit too long, the legs bunching at the bottom. No shoes adorned his bare, calloused feet. Nevertheless, even with his poor, painful appearance, his grin was true when he looked at the girl, her presence bringing him happiness.

She giggled at him, then rested her head on his shoulder, sighing in contentment. Though she was a little short, his height did have a factor in their size difference. She had a light tan, with waist-length black hair, silver streaks mixing with the midnight-colored locks. Her bangs were pushed to the sides of her head, long enough to hide her face. Bright azure eyes shone with the same joy his held, a scar running through her right one. She wore a silver shirt with a black heart on it underneath a zipped-up, black half-jacket that came to just under her ribcage, with a silver heart on it. Her black shorts went to her mid-thigh and equally black boots to her knees. A star-shaped fruit charm necklace lay around her neck on a silver chain.

The two seemed out of place together, yet they didn't notice. All they were focused on was each other. Slowing down to a slow walk, the girl laced her fingers through the boy's, careful of the objects each held: a paper airplane and a single flower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Paper Planes**

"_**It all started with a letter..."**_

I was wandering through Radiant Garden, previously called Hollow Bastion, searching for a form of entertainment. Sora had returned to Destiny Islands safely a few days ago, his second journey completed. Zero was there now, watching and waiting for the right moment. I, however, was stuck without anything to do for the next month or two. I had already gone to Twilight Town for some Sea Salt Ice Cream, so I headed for my second favorite world.

Since staying here, I had gotten more... normal clothes to blend in, including a white shirt and tan pants, but I kept my old black shoes. I left my cloak and old pants at the apartment I rented.

Unlike most of the residents here, I preferred to stick to the suburbs and back alleys, not the more populated and busy marketplaces. Today, though, I was near one of the mansions of the town. It was vaguely familiar, belonging to a man called "Ansem" or "Ansem the Wise". He used to be in charge over Radiant Garden, but his 'science experiments' brought Heartless into the world, and he went into hiding. No one is sure where he is now.

I was surprised to see guards at the door, who resembled Xigbar and Lexaeus. Why would someone guard an empty old house? And why them? I thought they were dead, after all...

Not wanting to attract attention, I went around to the back of the house. As I was exploring, I noted a light on from one of the second-story windows. Curious as always, I climbed on a nearby dumpster to see who was inside a house that had been deserted for years.

The room looked like a mixture between a laboratory and a hospital room. From what I could see, there were papers and equipment covering the counters, most likely filling the cabinets as well. The room was stark white, lit by dying lights. I cringed at the thought of being in there. I was never good with small spaces... or bad lighting.

That's when I saw _her_.

She was sitting on the bed near the window, staring at her lap. She had waist-length black and silver hair, and wore a silver shirt, a black half-jacket, black shorts, and black boots. My eyes widened to the size of saucers, and my stomach twisted. I had never seen anyone like her before. And why did my chest suddenly hurt? I blamed it on my lack of a heart and ignored it. I would have yelled out to her, but I didn't want to alert the guards. Frantically, I searched my pockets for somethingto throw and get her attention with. I pulled out a flier for 2-for-1 Sea Salt Ice Cream and groaned. Nothing! I had nothing! What could I do with- Of course! Luckily, I had a pen in another pocket, so I took that out and leaned the paper on the wall as a writing surface. After scribbling down a few words, I folded the flier into an airplane – a lousy one at that – and threw it as hard as I could at the window.

Little did I know what that letter would start.


End file.
